Sweet Revenge
by Bohovibes
Summary: When Bella is offered a very important role in the Volturi she couldn't pass up the opportunity, Edward had already left and things seemed hopeless. Then Aro gives her an assignment that will reunite Bella with the people she never wanted to see again.
1. Chapter 1

I quickly packed and thought the whole time about Edward shattering my heart and leaving me unprotected to die. Now I would have to face his beautiful eyes again and gain the strength to not fall for them again.

"I know this task is hard Isabella," Aro started.

"It's nothing I can't manage," I hissed at him. Everyone here warned me a couple of years ago not to talk back to Aro but he had gained his trust in me and I wasn't worried about being pushed around. I was, in some ways stronger then him.

Once I had been changed one reason why Aro had kept me was because of my great power. I could control any mortal or immortals mind to do anything from telling me a secret to controlling there mind and making them kill themselves. The second part of my power is being able to plant words into someone else's head, it helps control them or even just have a private conversation.

"I believe you; we would like you to leave soon. Jane offered to come with you," he explained. I nodded and gave him a quick bow. The second I had left the room I tore off the cloak and threw it on the ground.

"Tough day?" Demetri asked wrapping his arms around me. Normally flirting with Demetri would be the highlight of my day but I wasn't in the mood. I shrugged out of his grasp and continued walking.

"Can you inform Jane her and I are leaving in an hour?" I asked him.

"Bell, tell me what's wrong," Demetri said running up to me.

"Aro has asked me to visit the Cullen's, its none of your business why or for what. Tell Jane I'll meet her in the main hall at noon," I said harshly. I knew it was mean to be rude to Demetri but I didn't care. Going to visit the Cullen's was one thing I feared. Ever since I was found dying and Aro changed me he has used me to trick other vampires to convince them to join the Volturi. Aro's latest plan was to send Jane and I to forks to get Edward to join.

"You're a bitch," Demetri sighed. I ignored him and continued walking until I got to my room. It was painted a bright blood red with black stripes and a black bed which never really got put to use. Jane's and my room connected by a master bathroom in the middle. I quickly packed and thought the whole time about Edward shattering my heart and leaving me unprotected to die. Now I would have to face his beautiful eyes again and gain the strength to not fall for them again.

"What's the plan this time?" Jane asked walking in to my room her hair was tied back in a loose bun that showed of her perfect cheek bones.

"We go and ask to stay," I ordered.

"That's not good enough, don't you have something else?" she asked.

"Ill think of something Jane!" I shouted.

"I know your nervous Bella but grow up. This is Edward Cullen the man you fell for and broke you heart. At this moment all you should want is revenge, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's go get it," she snapped. The Volturi wasn't the nicest clan of people but they sure knew how to put things into perspective and that's what Jane just did.

"I'm in," I sighed finally.

"Good," she said happily. "How are we getting there?" she asked lounging on my bed.

"Were running," I said.

"Okay, breakfast is coming soon. Let's fuel up and go," she said leading the way. I grabbed my suitcase and trailed after her.

In Forks 

"Wow this is the dump they chose to live in?" Jane asked.

"It's a beautiful home, I'm just surprised they actually chose to come back once they thought I was dead," I laughed. 

"Well I can't wait to find out," Jane said sarcastically.

"Bella?" I hear a small voice call. I turned around and came face to face with Alice Cullen. I had been close with her years ago but now her spiky hair and small body made me want to roll over laughing. "Your eyes are red," she gasped in awe.

"Congrats Cullen you went to kindergarten," Jane hissed. Alice looked taken back and I saw someone come behind Alice to defend her. The second I felt calm and relaxed I knew it was Jasper playing with my emotions.

"Don't mess with my feelings," I snapped at him. Alice looked sad and defeated and if she were human I'm sure she would be crying.

"Lets go Jane," I said moving past Alice and Jasper and walking up to the Cullen's house. Jane gave Alice a satisfactory smile then trailed after me. Deep down inside I felt bad for Alice and I wanted to run back in my best friend's arms, but I pushed that feeling aside and thought back to when they left me. She didn't care enough to even say goodbye.

"Wait Bella, you can't go in there," Alice said running towards me. I instantly used my power and made Alice stop dead in her tracks. As soon as she looked confused and baffled I knew I had pushed too much power at her and made her forget what she was doing. Oops.

"Why not?" I asked. It took Alice a moment to regain her trance of thought and then she continued.

"Edwards in there," she said.

"If Edwards in there he would have read your thoughts and know I'm out here, so it doesn't make a difference. I have strict orders from our leader and I need to talk to him," I snapped at her

"He would be disappointed to know the Cullen's aren't cooperating," Jane finished.

"Alice what's going on?" I heard someone call from inside. I saw Esme and Carlisle instantly step outside of there house, and there second there eyes laid on me I saw the shock and horror. Esme and Carlisle were always accepting to anyone and I knew they were trying to mask there shock.

"Bella, it's truly you," Esme smiled running over to hug me. I wasn't sure if I should have hugged her back but I didn't and Esme didn't seem to mind. "What on earth are you doing here?" she asked me sweetly. The way she was so accepting and down to earth made my heart swell but I stayed cool and composed.

"Jane and I are here to visit you all. Aro wanted to see how the family is doing, he has a couple of requests," I said keeping my voice even.

"Aro?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Yes," I said not needing to explain.

"Well let's move this conversation to the inside of the house," Esme offered.

"All I need is to talk to Edward, I know he knows I'm here," I said flatly.

"Actually he is out," Carlisle interrupted quickly.

"I'm not in the mood for games," I sighed. I threw a small amount of my power at Carlisle and asked again. "Where is Edward?" Carlisle's eyes locked with mine and he quickly answered.

"Out hunting," he said.

"When will he be back?" I said again keeping him in my trance.

"In 5 minutes," he said again. I released my power on Carlisle and he looked dazed and out of sorts.

"What was that?" Alice shrieked. "You did the same thing to me," she said.

"Very observant," Jane smiled. "Don't mess with Bella, she's more powerful then any of you combined," she smiled sweetly.

"I'm thirsty," I complained. "Lets go out hunting, then we can return," I offered Jane. She nodded in agreement and walked to my side.

"There are deer and some bear in the mountain ranges up by the north," Carlisle said carefully.

"No thanks, I'm going to need to be powerful the next couple of days," I replied. "Human is more my taste," I smiled. I wanted to laugh as the Cullen's expression turned into disgust and anger.

Once Jane and I had finally found a hunter I ran up in a tree and waited for him to pass it. The second he lined up with the tree I pounced onto his back and hit the man over the head so he was knocked out completely. The man fell to the ground and I grabbed him, drawing his neck towards my mouth. The second I bit into his throat something stirred from behind me.

"Whose there?" I called out. Jane walked beside me and I looked in the direction of the movement.

"Is it Edward?" she wondered. My heart skipped a beat and I dropped the half dead body onto the ground.

"Show yourself," I shouted throwing my power straight ahead hopping it would land in the trespassers mind. There was a shuffling sound and I heard footsteps near us.

"Bella," Edward whispered in disbelief. The second my eyes met his emerald pools I couldn't tear them away. I got lost for what seemed like an eternity. I took in his beautiful face, his broad shoulders and buff chest and his messy bronze hair that gave me an itch to run my fingers through it. Jane nudged my side and I tore my eyes away from him. I wanted so badly to know what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" I commanded.

"Your eyes," he muttered. I hated my self for half a second while he looked disappointed, but then I remembered who I was and my job here.

"Aro sent me," I said.

"Aro?" he asked still looking lost at my appearance. His reaction was almost identical to Carlisle's.

"Yeah," I said. "We need to talk," I said. Edward nodded slowly and agreed.

"Yeah we do." Edward glanced at the half dead body lying on the floor and sickeningly looked away. Disgust filled his face but once we looked back at me he almost looked relieved and happy. "Jane go hunt some more, you can take my scraps," I muttered. After If Edward didn't look sick before he sure did now. The man twitched on the ground and moaned out in pain. "Finish him," I said before walking away.

"So you work for Aro now," Edward said. It sounded more like a statement then a question so I didn't answer. "Bella I have missed you so much. These past years, I felt so empty. I couldn't even think straight without you," he said.

"Edward, it's done. You ended it now I'm moving on," I said.

"Bella you don't understand," Edward begged grabbing my arm and stopping me. His touch lingered and it sent a surge of warmth all around me.

"No," I said pushing back my prior feelings. "You don't understand," I sighed.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked me. "You just came to torture me and ruin my family? To kill innocent people for your own selfish benefit? Is that all?" he shouted. I stared at him for a long hard moment and looked away.

"Last time I checked you were the one that tortured me, my parents are dead because of your kind, you kill innocent animals how is that any better. Anything else you would like to add?" I asked coolly. Regret filled Edwards face.

"I didn't know-"

"What? That you put me through hell or that my parents were murdered?" I interrupted him. He shook his head and dropped his gaze.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. His honey coated voice sang out to me.

"Whatever, unlike you predicted I didn't come here for my selfish needs. Aro sent me; he is trying to recruit Alice and you. He knows you won't leave as long as your families alive so we can do this the easy or hard way," I said.

"You would kill my family?" Edward asked me in disbelief.

"Yes," I said. I had to find the courage to keep a straight face, but the thought of the Cullen's dies made me feel sick and disgusting.

"And if we come?" he asks.

"Then Aro takes over from there," I said.

"Bella," Edward whispered taking a step close. He ran his fingers along my cheek and I felt like I was going to pass out. He was so beautiful I couldn't resist him.

"I miss you so much," I blurted. "I miss being human and always getting cold around you, and hearing you sing me to sleep and the way you kissed made me feel like I was the only person living. But then you left and you broke me and I hate myself for still loving you I hate it. I just-" I abruptly stopped myself and covered my mouth. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I came here to get a job done not to get my emotions toyed with.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "You ruined me!" I shouted. Then I ran off, I ignored Edwards begging and pleading to come back and I continued running. This was wrong, I hated every thing he did to me, everything me made me feel and do. I hated it. I ran down to the badly to see Jacob again boarder by La Push. I wanted so badly to see Jake again but I knew I would never get to co exist with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I forgot to put a bold heading on my last chapter but I hope you liked it and I looked forward to writing this story, I clearly changed the name of the story. When I look ahead into what's going to happen next I didn't feel like the name fit so I changed it! Here you are chapter two!**

"Bella?" Jane asked. It was nearly an hour later and she was bound to know what had happened.

"I'm so stupid and weak," I whispered.

"You're not weak," she argued.

"Maybe I am physically, but I'm not mentally stable," I sighed.

"I know how you feel," she said. I turned to look into her red eyes

"You do?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you really love someone that you can't have," she said.

"And who might that feeling be directed towards?" I asked.

"You can't laugh okay?" she asked. She almost seemed shy and embarrassed.

"Okay," I agreed getting more curious.

"Have you ever thought Santiago was a little attractive?" she meekly asked me.

"Santiago!" I reaped. "Yeah the guys gorgeous but so untouchable," I laughed.

"You promised!" she said.

"Sorry," I said. "Why Santiago?" I asked her.

"He's my training mentor," she said curtly. "He's just so interesting and cool," she said.

"So you got the hot's for your teacher?" I asked.

"Hey you shouldn't be talking," she hissed at me.

"Your 14 he's 21," I said.

"Were vampire age doesn't matter," she snapped.

"That's beside the point. Santiago doesn't have powers, you two might actually stand a chance," I said. "Edward and I will never be together anymore. I'm just going to have to live with that," I sighed.

"What's wrong with Demetri?" Jane asked.

"Nothing really, in fact he's perfect for now," I said but my tone sounded sad and dreadful.

"What about Alec?" Jane said quietly.

"Alec?" I asked.

"Yeah, he basically fell in love with you when you first joined the Volturi, he still hasn't gotten over it," she laughed.

"Oh gosh," I groaned. Just then something massive caught my eye. It walked slowly out from the trees and stared us down from across the river.

"What is that thing?" Jane asked. I stared intensely at the beast, I automatically recognized it was a wolf but from the look of it I couldn't tell whose body was trapped inside of it.

"A wolf," I whispered back. The wolf clearly recognized me because it cried out and bowed its head. "Let's get out of here," I insisted. I took one last glance at the massive beast then ran into the forest heading towards the Cullen's. Walking back onto there patio we saw Edward but I decided to stay strong and I ignored him and continued into the house.

"Your back," Alice smiled. I gave her a cynical nod and tried not to feel guilty when her face saddened. "Bella you know we will always welcome you here," she said.

"I wouldn't benefit here, all you guys are doing is wasting your powers. That's why I'm here were trying to get you all to see eye to eye. Please just think about it?" I asked.

"Of course," Alice chocked. The next morning Esme called a family meeting.

"Were not really part of your family, it would be rude to join," I said. I was mostly being sarcastic but Esme took me seriously.

"Don't be modest, you will always be apart of our family," she smiled. Jane looked disgusted but the same guilt came back to my stomach, the same one I felt yesterday with Alice.

Once everyone was seated around the table Carlisle started. "So tell us exactly why you two are here."

"The same reason why Aro has been here so many other times, were just out carrying his duties while he has a personal break with Sulpicia," I said. Edward cringed and he turned his head to look out the window.

"Explain what would happen,"

"You are all making this complicated, Aro just wants' to talk to Edward and Alice. If everything goes well he would like for you two to be added to the Volturi," I said.

"What part?" Alice asked.

"It depends, possible battle but that would require a lot of training so maybe tracking like us," I said.

"What do you mean training?" Alice asked again.

"You can't just go out in a battle and expect a little power will save your life. We have people to help us with that," I explained getting annoyed.

"What if all doesn't go well?" Jasper asked.

"Look I'm running out of patient and to be honest I don't know. That's why Aro wants to meet with you all, to explain!"

"Give us a few days, then we will have our decision," Esme said.

"We? This isn't a family outing! We want to of the 8 Cullen's; it's none of the rests business."

"Give me a few days," Edward finally spoke. His voice icy and depressed but I ignored it and walked out of the house.

"Bella, because were doing you a favor Esme has a question," Alice called.

"What?" I asked.

"Go out hunting with Edward," she said.

"Whatever," I muttered. After a couple of moments Edward walked outside looking miserable still. We ran up north and hunted for a long hour, I decided to leave Edward to find some extra victims before catching back up. When I was done I found Edward sitting under a huge oak tree.

"I'm ready," I said. Edward didn't make an attempt to move so I sat down beside him. He turned his head and looked at me intensely. There was so much running through him. Sorrow, excitement, and desire it felt over whelming to just gaze into his eyes. But they caught me off guard and of course it was as if Edward was putting me in his trance. He leaned into me and strung a piece of my hair back behind my ear.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked desperately.

"I should have never done it," he said. He took his hands and cupped my face between his long fingers. He pulled me to him and finally our lips locked. At first the kiss was tender and slow but the longer we went on the more passionate it got. It was as if we were trying to cram our years of loss into one kiss. After what seemed like hours of bliss he finally pulled away and looked at me with adoration.

"I don't get it, why don't you just put us all in that trance of yours and command us to go?" he asked. I wanted to say I want it to be up to you, but that would have ruined all of my progress.

"Because I can't hold a strong vampire in a trance for more then an hour. I would need to hunt to get my power back and by the time an hours up you all would have realized what had happened, that would go over well with Aro," I said.

"Only an hour?" he asked me while gliding his hand down my waist.

"I probably could get someone smaller like Alice for a little longer if I'm totally filled up," I said.

"Filled up, on human blood right?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Would animal blood give you the same control?" he asked me.

"So this is what this is all about? Your just trying to get me to stop killing people?" I asked in disbelief.

"No Bella if that's how you want to live-"

"That's such a load of crap," I snapped pulling away from him. "I can't believe I just kissed you," I groaned.

"I don't regret it, one moment," he said. I wanted to call back 'me either' but instead I gave him a hard glare.

"I did," I snapped.

"Bella!" I hear Jane cry. She sprinted over and sighed a breath of relief. "There on there way," she said. I immediately caught on and cursed myself for not seeing this in advanced.

"Alright, get the Cullen's inside," I ordered.

"No Bella I mean there almost here, within 5 seconds," she said quickly. I nodded and we ran after her back to the house.

"Go inside," I ordered Edward and Alice. They looked torn but nodded quickly and agreed.

"What are you doing here!" I heard Jane yell at Alec.

"Enough! What has taken you so long?" Alec asked impatiently.

"The Cullen's are not interested in cooperating, I was ordered not to leave until Edward joins us," I said.

"Bella," I head a voice call. At the moment I didn't care that Edward was staring at me through the window, I turned around to see Demetri running at me. I smiled and ran into his arms. "You stupid girl, how could you leave angry at me?" he asked but his tone was light and he looked happy to see me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before Demetri crushed his lips to mine. The kiss was nothing like what Edward and I shared but it still got me excited.

"For god sakes I couldn't hide from the making out at the Volturi and now here at Forks either," we heard a voice hiss. I smiled and turned around to find Corin glaring at us.

"Oh someone's jealous they got rejected," Jane laughed. Marcuse's head shot up and if her were human he would defiantly be blushing.

"You little-" she hissed. Her blonde curls waved ferociously and she ran at Jane. Before she could even come close she dropped to the ground and moaned in pain.

"Don't test me," Jane smiled innocently.

"Stop it, we did not come here to watch you little useless vampires fight about your love problems," Santiago hissed.

"Speaking of useless what are your powers again Santiago?" Demetri asked.

"This is serious, were supposed to be moving down to the Egyptians Clan in two days," Santiago said. Jane smiled and gave him her full attention. The Cullen's hovered in the back looking confused and nervous.

"It seems like were going to have to do this the hard way," Demetri said. Faster then vampire speed he ran over and grabbed Esme and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"What are you doing," I hissed.

"Finishing the job, one way or another you will join us," he said.

"Drop her," I commanded. Out of all the people that could avoid my power Demetri was one of the few who could. He avoided eye contact and stayed focus to block it. "Look at me," I commanded. As hard as he tried to couldn't stop. His gaze locked with mine and he fell into my trance. "Drop her," I repeated. He reluctantly let her go and Esme scrambled to feet. She gave me a grateful smile but didn't move.

"If this is going to be how it is were going to have to ask you all to leave," she said.

"Stop it," I heard Edward say. He stepped out from the house and for the first time he looked disappointed as if he had given up. "Only someone with a true heart would understand our way of life. And obviously the Volturi don't know how to do that, ill go," he said.

"What about you?" Santiago asked Alice. She glanced from Edward to Jasper; her face looked torn and betrayed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Jasper. She took a step forward but before she went anywhere Jasper grabbed her and pulled her to him. He crushed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed for a moment then tore apart.

"I love you," he smiled at her.

"I love you more," she smiled back.

"Let's go," Edward said miserable. His gaze caught mine and all signs of disappointment were bright on his face.

"How are we getting home?" Jane asked. She meant the question to be directed at Santiago but Alec answered before he could.

"Were running, Aro set up a quick flight around halfway there," he explained. Jane nodded and fell pack into pace with me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"_I feel terrible, I don't want to feel anything but hate towards the Cullen's but for some reason I can't help it," _I said into her head so Edward wouldn't hear. Jane nodded and gave me a sad smile.

"I understand, maybe if you guys just talk thought," she suggested.

"_He's not interested in talking. It's going to be terrible when Aro offers them to stay for good, between Demetri and Edward, I just don't know what to do," _I said. Edward gave me and Jane confusing glares but I assumed he would figure out how we were communicating soon enough.

"I think we both know who would work out better," Jane said.

"_Yeah, but for some reason it doesn't seem that simple,"_ I sighed. After several hours I noticed Edward and Alice in the back of the crowd mumbling amongst themselves. Demetri was just above them making sure they didn't leave his sight. I fell back and started running with Demetri whose smile shot up the second he saw me.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered locking our fingers.

"What are they talking about?" I asked him.

"Not sure, I wasn't really listening," he said. I pulled my hand out of his and glared at him.

"Yes you were you liar," I accused.

"Bella, drop it," he ordered. I sighed and made sure our gazes locked.

"Tell me," I said. Demetri quickly fell into my trance then answered my question.

"There trying to figure out how to convince Aro not to accept them," he said. "The one is a mind reader so it won't be hard," he said blankly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked still holding his gaze while continuing to run.

"He can read everything I think, he knows how we feel about each other and I know you used to love him. I know you want him back," Demetri said reluctantly. Edwards head shot up at the mention of that and I finally let Demetri free from my power. "What the hell Bella?" he asked me.

"Next time I ask you a question answer it free willingly," I said. Demetri gave me a sarcastic laugh then turned his head away from me.

"I wonder about you," he growled.

"And I wonder how capable you will be to take over the Volturi, don't make me change my mind about requesting you," I said.

"Taking over the Volturi?" Edward questioned.

"Nice going," Demetri snapped before running ahead of me and trotting next to Santiago.

"What about it?" I said, ice running through my veins.

"Where would Aro be going that would make you two take over?" Edward asked. I ignored the guilty feeling I got when looking at Alice's hopeless and sad face and answered Edwards's question.

"It's none of your business until you are considered part of the Volturi, even then you might not have enough authority to be apart of this," I said.

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know how you feel!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov

I shouldn't have been so mean to Edward, he free willingly left his family behind for Aro and therefore I should respect him. But it's impossible to do so with him running so close to me and it's hard to pay attention when his beautiful skin is sparkling in the sunlight. Instead of running into a tree because I was getting so distracted I decided to run ahead with Demetri, I knew I was the last person he wanted to talk to but I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"No, I should be sorry. Your right I shouldn't have used my powers on you," I said.

"I forgive you," he said giving me his winning smiled. I just wish that smile made me as excited as it did a year ago.

"You know I would never leave you for Edward, right?" I asked nervously. He didn't answer for awhile and at this point I could tell everyone was eavesdropping in on our conversation. "Demetri," I begged.

"I know you don't want to love him again, but I hate admitting it's likely. And right now all I feel like is a rebound," he said.

"That's not true, I do love you," I argued.

Demetri gave me a small smile, "You want to love me, but you don't," he said. To anyone that would sound cocky but I knew it was true. I did love Demetri but within a day everything had changed and I didn't love him the same way.

"No," I said. Maybe refusing to admit is would make me believe it more. "I do love you and no one will break that. When I saw you earlier I was so relived. I feel calm and peaceful when I'm with you. You're the only person that knows everything about me and still appreciates me for it. Edward left me, he means nothing to me like I m mean nothing to him," I said. Edward's head jerked up and he gave me and icy glare.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Demetri asked.

"Excuse me?" I said stopping dead in my tracks.

"Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about," he accused.

"It didn't mean anything," I reassured him.

"That's what I tried telling myself, but then I thought back to how many times you must have kissed before that. And it probably meant everything to you," he said.

"So that was a while ago," I told him.

"Do you feel anything when we kiss?" he asked.

"Of course," I choked, but no one was as good at telling when I lied but Demetri.

"Look when we get back to the Volturi you can tell Aro whatever you want. But both of us will know leading the Volturi will be nearly impossible when you feel about Edward the way you do," he said.

"Demetri," I begged but he ran off to catch up with the others. I stayed to myself until we got back to the Volturi. The first thing we were ordered to do was bring the Cullen's to Aro and guard the doors while they talked.

"Do you think they'll do it?" Jane asked from outside the door.

"Yes, I don't think they really have a choice," I answered.

"When will we know for sure?" Jane asked. It was funny how Jane had been apart of the Volturi for so long yet I had more authority and power over her.

"There going to stay for a month, we'll show them everything they need to know about the Volturi and how we work. Then after the tour is over they choose," I explained.

"Santiago was pretty mad," Jane said.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"He thinks Aro is just trying to find replacements for those who don't have powers," she said quietly. That response surprised me and I stopped talking.

"I guess that makes sense," I whispered.

"Bella some of the strongest and most experienced vampire don't have powers!" she hissed quietly trying to keep her voice lower.

"Like Santiago," I said annoyed.

"Yes but more then him, Demetri too," she said hoping that would change my mind.

"Look I don't agree with it, and I don't think we need to worry about it. If it happens I'll know far in advance and come up with something," I declared.

"Good," Jane said. Just then the grand doors opened and Demetri walked out holding Edwards's arms and Santiago holding Alice's.

"Bella, Jane," Santiago nodded. "Edward and Alice's rooms are across from yours, please escort them to the third floor," he said his voice full of authority.

"No," I said. Santiago's eyes widened and he looked angry.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Santiago they didn't come here because they wanted too and until they grow to understand and appreciate us we shouldn't be giving them connecting rooms," I explained.

"Bella's right," Jane said shyly. "It could give them an easy way to talk and even plan an escape root," she explained proudly to Santiago.

"That might be awhile, I don't think I'll ever grow to appreciate you monsters," Edward hissed fighting in Demetri arms. Demetri slapped him hard across the face while Jane quietly whispered pain and let Edward drop his withering body.

"You are bunch of immature children," Santiago snapped. Jane instant stopped Edward pain and looked up at Santiago. "You think using your little powers is going to solve anything? This is the reason why they don't want to stay, you treat them like crap," he said before letting go of Alice.

"Thanks," Alice mumbled.

"Take Edward and Bella to the room on the third floor," Santiago said slowly like he was talking to a bunch of kids. Jane narrowed her eyes in slits but followed me out the door.

"Oh and Bella? Bring Alice to our next training session, same with you Jane, I would like you to bring Edward," Demetri called.

"Great," I sighed.

"Do you think Demetri would hook Santiago and I up if you asked him?" Jane asked on the elevator.

"I don't think Demetri would do anything I asked him too right now," I sighed looking at the floor and ignoring Edwards's hurtful glare.

"You guys end up together," I heard Alice mutter.

"Me and Santiago!" she cried. Alice gave Jane a small smile and nodded.

"When I first saw you when you arrived, I had a vision of me walking in on you guys kissing," Alice said. "I figured it was pointless because I didn't recognize Santiago right away but when they arrived shortly after you guys I knew it was him," Alice said.

Jane's face lit up and if she were a human I'm sure she would be crying with joy. She skipped out of the elevator and called for Edward so she could show him his room. When they had left I smiled at Alice. "Thanks for that," I really appreciated it, Jane was so happy all the time; it was good to see her back in those moods.

"It was no problem, and I wasn't kidding," Alice said. She gave me a bright smile and I couldn't resist it for one more minute. Alice ran into my arms and hugged me tight. "I missed you so much," she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine. I'm just happy your okay, it took us everything we could do to make sure Edward didn't try to kill himself," Alice said.

"What?" I asked in shock. Had Edward really tried to kill himself?

"What?" Alice repeated.

"What did you say about Edward killing himself?" I said.

"I said he tried to kill himself, he didn't want to live without you Bella," Alice whispered. We stood in the middle of the hallway in silence.

"Then why did he leave me?" I asked angrily. I was sick in tired of playing these stupid games and I just wanted to know if he still loved me.

"He was doing what he thought was best, you have to understand that Bella," she gave me an empathetic smile. "Don't take it the wrong way when he's angry at you, he's just jealous of Demetri," she reassured me.

"There's nothing to be jealous of," I said walking down the hallway again.

"Well clearly there is, everyone can see it," Alice laughed. We heard footsteps near us and I noticed Heidi bounding through the elevator.

"Heidi," I smiled, "How was Japan?" I asked her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward and Jane coming to join us.

"A dream, it's so beautiful there. But more important who is the beautiful new eye candy?" she asked staring at Edward with intense eyes.

"I'm Edward," he smiled before sticking his hand out.

"Heidi, I feel like I've seen you before," Heidi said.

"Yes unfortunate we have been around the Volturi a lot lately," Edward laughed.

"Well that might not be a bad thing," Heidi winked. "See you around?" she asked curtly.

"Sure," Edward declared. Heidi giggled like a little kid then skipped back down the hallway. I tried to ignore the jealous tang in my stomach as I showed Alice around her new room.

"Bella?" I heard a manly voice boom. I walked out of the small room and saw Demetri running towards me.

EPov 

As soon as Demetri grabbed Bella in his arms I was unable to read him mind, it had been happening a lot lately and I wasn't sure if Bella was aware of her power. Bella still looked angry with him but he whispered something too low for me to hear. Bella's eyes widened with shock and almost fear.

"Now?" I head Bella murmur. Demetri nodded and grabbed her hand. "Jane, take Edward and Alice to the training room, I'm sure Santiago would love to show them around," Bella said loudly while Demetri urgently pulled her away.

"Is everything alright?" Jane asked. Bella looked her in the eyes but her mouth didn't move, I assumed she was using some kind of mind control to put words in Jane's mind. After a moment Jane nodded, "Alright call for me when you're done," she just barely choked.

"What's happening?" I asked. Jane gave me a short glare then walked away.

"None of your businesses now follow me," she ordered. Alice tagged along but I refused to walk.

"No," I said. Jane gave me another death stare but when I still didn't move forward she shook her head and chuckled.

"You'll never make it far with that attitude," she snickered, and then she and Alice disappeared.

I don't know how long I sat in my room for, it felt like an eternity bit it was on a couple of days. I became so thirsty I could wipe out a whole range of animals.

"Edward," I heard Bella's soft voice ask. She knocked several times but when I didn't get up she walked in. "Aro is requesting to see you, he's worried about your thirst," her voice rang.

"I'll starve before I drink human blood," I said. I looked into her blood red eyes and I knew she felt ashamed.

"He's willing to make an exception for you and Alice as long as Santiago and Demetri tag along," she said sitting down at the edge of my bed.

"I'm not going with those monsters," I said.

"Look Aro is just concerned. He's not a terrible guy and he's trying to make you all as comfortable as possible while still being realistic," she said. She used the heel of her palm to wipe some stranded pieces of her beautiful hair aside and I could help but want to run my fingers through it.

"Realistic? Bringing a tracker and powerful Volturi leader with us is going a little far," I snapped.

"Fine, I'll go," she sighed. My heart skipped a beat and I reluctantly nodded.

"Okay," I agreed. I got up and we quickly rushed to the forest. "Did you ever drink the blood of animals?" I asked after draining a small deer. Bella was perched on a tree watching over me like a hawk.

"Yes," she answered softly.

"Do you have to drink human blood to be in the Volturi?" I asked her.

"No, but it shows your stronger when you have red eyes. It's like a fitness test, Aro always looks for the strongest," Bella explained.

"What do you like better?" I asked her.

"Human," she said quickly. But her voice was unsure and I saw her eyes flicker over to the lifeless deer.

"I dare you to drink from a deer," I smiled.

"You dare me?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, like truth or dare," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's dumb," Bella said.

"Are you scared?" I teased her. I knew she wouldn't back down from the challenge. She jumped off the tree and looked around. As soon as her eyes saw the movement of a buck she chased after it and smashed it down. She gave me a stern glare then sunk her teeth into the deer's veins.

**Sorry it took so long, but with school coming up soon it might be taking longer for me to get my chapters up. Thanks for reading! Reviews are nice!**


	4. Sorry Note

Hey Guys,

I feel really terrible because I haven't updated in a awhile and I ate saying this but I think I'm going to have to postpone my stories until I get situated in school. I had a major writers block and I don't think I have enough followers to finish it RIGHT NOW. I defiantly will get back to it though!

Thanks For understand.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ A/N:**

**I remember reading an amazing story but getting so mad at the author because she wouldn't update. I know this is a little different because my stories aren't amazing but I know I have some dedicated followers and I feel terrible I haven't updated. I could say I was so busy and I never got a chance but truthfully I just felt like my stories were going no where and haven't had many ideas. But I truly am sorry and I am going to make an effort to continue writing and eventually finish my stories. I know it's a lot to ask for you guys to keep reading and reviewing but I have to. I hope you're not too mad at me! **

Bpov

The blood didn't taste bad; it was bitter yet sweet at the same time. It defiantly wasn't as satisfactory as draining the blood from a human, but drinking the deer made me feel good inside.

"So?" Edward said. I look up at his smiling face and shrugged.

"Is that all you wanted to see?" I asked. Edwards smile drop and he shook his head full of shame. I sighed and let it slip. I needed to pull of my untouchable reputation until Aro decided if Edward would be useful.

"I guess," he mumbled dully. We walked for a moment in silence before Edward spoke, "Hey I have a question I wanted to ask you," he asked. I gave him a side long glance then nodded.

"What?" I asked.

"Well it's about Heidi," he started. His words surprised me and I abruptly stopped walking. When Edward gave me a confusing glance I glared at him.

"What do you want with Heidi?" I asked him, my emotions running crazy.

"She was sending me signals, I was just wondering if she was single," he said. I felt angry and even jealous but I didn't let the emotions come out.

"She doesn't really date," I said harshly.

"But she's not taken right?" he asked. I didn't answer immediately but after Edwards desperate look I nodded.

"Right," I sighed reluctantly

"Cool," Edward smiled.

"Are you going to ask her out or something?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, if I'm going to be living here I need someone to spend time with," he explained.

"How about your sister," I suggested.

"No ones letting us see each other, you're not that nice to be around and Dimitri hates me, my options are slim," he said.

"So you're going to go for the weakest of the chase, that's nice," I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," he snapped, "Heidi's nice and accepting unlike anyone else in this place," Edward said. He had a point but I didn't let it show.

"Whatever," I said, "When your done hunting make sure you return to the Volturi and check in with Aro," I ordered.

"You're leaving me? Aren't you worried I might leave?" he asked.

"No," I simply said. Edwardo's eyes were planted onto the back of my head with a confusing expression while I ran to the edge of the woods. Once I was inside the Volturi I roamed around until I found who I was looking for. "Heidi," I smiled innocently.

"Oh hello Bella," she grinned back. She had short yoga pants on and she looked as if she were just about to go training. "What do you need?" she asked, her eyes shooting up at the clock.

"What are you doing playing with Edward?" I asked throwing her in a trance.

"I'm not playing," she said truthfully. Her eyes went blank as they connected with mine as I spat more questions at her.

"What do you want with him?" I asked.

"To make you jealous that you can't have the man you love," she said. I snapped her out of the trance and grabbed her shirt. I threw her back against the wall and put my face directly in front of hers.

"You listen close you little tramp, stay away from Edward," I growled.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Because I'll shred you to pieces if you don't," I threatened.

"I'm scared," Heidi smiled sarcastically.

"I said, stay. Away. From. Edward," I yelled.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call from behind me. Dimitri and Edward stood staring at me in disbelief. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Heidi,

"You play around with Edward's heart one more time and I won't hesitate to rip your limbs off and throw them in a fire," I hissed.

"Cant wait," Heidi said sweetly. I let go of her shirt and threw her on the ground, with a hard smash the tile broke and she lay still on the ground.

"What is with you?" Edward asked me. He ran over to comfort Heidi who was still on the ground.

"Come on Bella," Dimitri said quietly.

"No, Bella should apologize first!" Edward cried.

"Edward drop it," Dimitri mumbled.

"How can you just stand here and let her do the same thing she did to you?" I cried to Demetri.

"Bella," Dimitri begged.

"I would be careful Edward, wouldn't want to become the next victim," I laughed viciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked.

"I bet Dimitri could tell you about it," I said. I gave Dimitri a glance then took a deep breath and walked away.

"Bella," I heard Dimitri's harsh voice call.

"Leave me alone," I yelled at him.

"No you stop it now! I'm sick of your attitude. Ever since Edward and Alice got here you've hit an all new low!" he screamed at me.

"Stay out of my business!" I shouted at him.

"You brought me into your business! Grow up why don't you and go talk to Edward yourself, we all know he still loves you. Neither of you should be punishing yourselves but that's all your doing when you're not together!" he demanded.

"Why do you care!" I shouted.

"Because I love you Bella, so much that I realize what's best. And even though I wish you loved me too, I know that you wont ever," Dimitri whispered.

"I love you," I said quickly.

"I know you do, but not that way I love you. Now go," he ordered.

"Dimitri," I mumbled. I felt terrible about everything I had done to Dimitri; no matter how hard I tried I ruined everything.

"Just go!" he yelled.

"No, I'm not about to ruin our relationship," I said trying to resist the urge to jump into Edwards arms.

"It's already ruined," he snarled. I hear footsteps approaching us and when I turned around I came face to face with Edwards golden eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked him.

"Cut the crap Bella, every bit of my patience for your intolerable immaturity has snapped. You better tell me what's going on or so help me god-"

"What? You'll kill me?" I asked. Edward slammed me into the wall covering my body with his. "Go ahead; I have nothing to live for anymore, you took that from me when you left!" I shouted at him. Edward stopped glaring and his jaw relaxed.

"Bella," he whispered desperately, I wished so much to take my words back. I did have something to live for and it was Edward.

"I have nothing," I tried to control my emotions but there was no going back, I had held them in for too long and no they were all pouring out. Edward gazed intensely into my eyes and before I could control what was happening his lips were pressed against mine. His kiss was fierce yet sweet and it made me want him even more. He threw his arms around my and brought me closer to him as the kiss intensified.

"Why do you do this to me?" Edward muttered hugging me close. "I love you so much Bella, it hurts," he whispered into my ear.

"I always hurt you, I don't want to keep doing this to you," I said back.

"But I want you so much I don't care," Edward declared making my heart soar.

"Bella," I heard a hard voice call from behind me. I quickly sprawled away from Edward and met a pair of red glowing eyes.

"Aro," I said softly. Edward stood close by to me and looked down at the ground.

"I need to see you in my office, we have another assignment for you," Aro ordered. The first thing I thought of when Aro said I had another assignment was that I was going to have to leave the Volturi soon. It also meant another addition was soon to be added to our castle.

"So soon?" I asked him. Next to me Edward shifted his weight and sighed.

"You knew what you signed up for when I offered you this job. Stop playing house with Cullen and pack your bags," Aro ordered. "When your done meet me in my office," Aro said.

"Yes sir," I said. Aro was just about to walk away when he said.

"Please notify Dimitri and Jane, they will be assisting you." With that Aro had disappeared. Edward and I stood in silence for a moment then I started walking back to my room.

"What does this mean?" Edward asked trailing after me.

"It means I have to leave," I said trying to prevent my voice from sounding miserable.

"You're just going to go?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"You heard Aro, I knew what I signed up for and I can't disobey him. If I denied he would know it's because of you and that's puts us in risk," I said while unlocking my door and beckoning Edward in.

"Stop it," Edward barked. Before I could react Edward had slammed my body against the wall and pinned it with his own.

"What are you doing," I asked nervously.

"I just got you back Bella, you can't leave me," his cool breath whispered to me.

"I shouldn't have kissed you back," I lied.

"Bella," Edward begged.

"I can't put anyone else in danger," I announced.

"I can take care of myself, I know what's best," he said.

"If you knew what was best you would let me go," I said. Edward stopped talking and looked at me straight in the eyes. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, I hoped he would. But all he did was shake his head.

"Your better than this Bella," he said before walking heading towards the door.

"Wait!" I cried. Edward stopped and turned around and I couldn't stop my self from pulling him into me. I jumped into his arms and straddled his waist then locked our lips together. The kiss felt urgent and sorrowful at the same time. I felt like I was loosing Edward every second and we were both pushing as much passion on each other. Edwards hard locked around me and I tangled mine into his hair as me continued kissing.

I pulled away from him just long enough to whisper, "Come with me."

"I can't," Edward rushed, "They would never let me go," he sighed kissing my neck. I pulled back from him and gazed into his beautiful eyes.

"I can make Aro," I asked.

"I don't want to start any trouble," Edward insisted placing me back down onto the ground. I rested my head on his shoulder and Edward wrapped his strong arms around me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I'll be here waiting for you," Edward whispered.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise."

**Well I hope it was somewhat worth the wait! I promise promise promise to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

As I was walking downstairs my body starting acing and throbbing, something its never done since I was a human. I did my best to ignore the pain and not get distracted, today was a big day and nothing was going to get in my way.

"I'm confused Aro, what exactly are you trying to accomplish here?" we heard Santiago's loud voice boom at Aro. Jane gave me an exasperated sigh and started walking towards Aro's office.

"Wait," I whispered grabbing her arm, "I want to here this," I said. Demetri, Jane and I waited patiently outside Aro's door listening closely to what Santiago was debating about.

"I think we all know what this is about," Demetri whispered.

"If Bella can convince the Denali clan, particularly Kate and Eleazar to join us do you know how much more powerful we would be?" Aro asked him.

"Our guard is big enough!" Santiago cried.

"Look at me!" Aro hissed in a demanding voice, "You are nothing to me or the Volturi, you are useless without any special abilities," he growled.

"I knew it," Jane whispered in shock.

"Maybe, but I'm sure I could kick your ass any day," Santiago said coolly.

"Santiago," Aro warned.

"The only thing you are doing is putting Bella and everyone else in danger," Santiago argued. "You might not care about them, but I do. I refuse to allow this to happen," he said.

"You have no say," Aro said.

"Then I'm leaving," Santiago said.

"Don't you dare try to threaten me," we heard Aro say.

"Come on," Demetri said striding up to Aro's office and barging in.

"You wanted to see us sir?" I asked Aro. Jane kept her eyes on Santiago, whose brows were creased and jaw was tense with frustration.

"Santiago if that is what you please then I shall aware the guards," Aro said ignoring us.

"Good luck finding a new mentor for all of your vampires," Santiago hissed. He was just about to leave the room what Jane called out to him.

"Santiago," she cried. Aro stopped dead in his tracks and scowled at Jane. "Don't go, we all need you. I need you," she said.

Santiago didn't seem to get what she was trying to say, "I'm sure my replacement will have much more power than me; he will have special abilities that is," Santiago said giving Aro a long pursed look, and with that he left the room.

Aro was quiet and listened until we could no longer hear Santiago's footsteps, "Sorry for the commotion, lets get on our way. You will be visiting the Denali clan to try and recruit Kate and Eleazar, if the whole family has to come in order for them to then so let it be. Please try to make this trip quick, that is all," Aro said.

"Is it true you're trying to get rid of anyone with special abilities?" Demetri asked. Aro gave Demetri a long stare then shook his head.

"None of this involves any of you three, please be on your way," Aro ordered.

"_Quick go find Santiago and tell him we need him to come with us," _I said into Jane's head, her eyes got big but when I gave her my strict glance she nodded.

"_Go get Alice and Edward and have them go with you,"_ I said in Demerit's mind. Demetri never questioned me no matter how confused he was. He gave me a short nodded and we all bowed to Aro before leaving.

"_Meet me at the edge of the woods,"_ I tried saying but this time something was different. Using my abilities was stressful and it took me many tried in order for it to work. Once I knew for a fact I had gotten it into Jane and Demetri head I felt exhausted and worn out. Something in the back of my head knew something was not right with me.

EPov

I had being feeling exceptionally happy until the reality of the situation had kicked in. Bella had promised to return, and I believed her. But the problem was when she would return. It took weeks in order for her and her friends to get me and Alice down here, and I know Kate and Eleazer would be stubborn about protecting their kids.

"Edward let me in," I heard Demetri call. After hearing his voice I was slightly confused, they should have been long gone by now and then only reason why they would be here is if something had gone wrong. _Bella._

I sprinted to the door and opened it quickly, "What happened is Bella okay?" I asked him. to my surprise Demetri looked surprisingly calm and Alice who was standing next to him had a bright smile on her face.

"Where busting out of here, lets go," she grinned. I looked through Alice's mind and was instantly filled with pictures of Jasper. I felt so bad for Alice having to leave him and now she was clearly excited to be back in his arms. But why were we leaving and more importantly where was Bella?

Bpov

"You're going to let us go through," I said throwing Heidi in a trance. My body screamed out in pain making it difficult to keep Heidi still but I managed to use all the energy I could to get this message across.

"Okay," she said reluctantly not breaking eye contact.

"In a couple weeks Aro will ask why we are taking so long. You have to tell him I called and said we would be home shortly, we ran into a few problems but everything is fine now," I hissed at her.

"Okay," she said.

"What will you say when Aro asks where we are?" I asked her. I winced and my jaw started to ache making my concentration snap and back fire. Heidi's face lit up with pain and she tried looking away from my eyes. I grabbed her face and held it directing in the path of mine. "What will you say Heidi?" I asked trying again in frustration.

"I just got off the phone with you, you had some problems but everything is fine now," she repeated.

"You can never tell anyone that I was here," I commanded. "Even if someone asks, what will you say?" I rushed.

"The last time I saw you was when you threw me against the wall," she said. I couldn't help but smile threw my pain at her response and I nodded in approval.

"Now get back to work," I demanded then quickly slipped out of the building.

"Going somewhere?" I heard a voice behind me call. By this point every part of my body was sore and even my eyes had started to ache causing my vision to blur, but I just barely made out the figure of Alec standing by the gates.

"Aro has sent me on another mission," I told him.

"So he would be totally okay if I told him you were headed north, not south like planned?" Alec asked. I wasn't aware Alec knew about the mission Aro had sent us on, and a deep feeling of dread came onto me.

"Alec please don't do this," I whispered to him. Alec was never an important role in the Volturi but he was a man of his word and Aro knew he could count on him. "This is important to Jane as well," I told him.

"You're going to get my sister killed," he yelled through clenched teeth.

"No one will get hurt," I promised him.

"Lives will be in danger Bella, don't play dumb," Alec argued. When I didn't answer he continued interrogating me. "Are you leaving for good?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"You got Jane tied around your finger don't you? She trusts you Bella, that why she's always been there for you," Alec growled nearing me.

"She wants to help!" I yelled at him.

"You're going to declare war and let the people you love the most die for you!" Alec screamed pinning me against a tree causing shooting pain up my back. I let out a soft whimper and regained myself.

"I don't know that for sure," I whispered. I truly didn't want to use my powers on Alec, but time was running out and I could tell everyone was already waiting for me. "Jane loves Santiago you know that? Aro is trying to get rid of everyone without powers and Santiago was the first to go. Jane doesn't want to leave him, she wants to prove to him she's not just a child," I told him.

"What?" Alec asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's true. And if I'm correct Santiago feels the same way about Jane. He won't let anything happen to her and that's a promise. You know what its like to love someone and never want them to get hurt don't you? Santiago won't fail you," I said

"I do know the feeling," he mumbled. "I'm sitting here trying to protect the two people I care most about, my sister and you," he said looking at me in the eyes. I had a feeling this conversation was going in the wrong direction and my time was nearly over.

"Please Alec, if you truly know what's best you'll let me go and fix everything. Please," I whispered. Alec looked at me for a long moment then looked away

"Don't kill yourself Bella, don't do that to me," he said. I shook my head at him and he finally let me go.

"Do I have your word?" I asked him. Alec stared at me with a expression that said he was feeling more than friendship towards me but all I could think about was Edward, waiting for me at the edge of the woods.

Alec nodded, "You have my word," and with that I was sprinting throw the woods. When I had finally reached the edge of the woods everyone was waiting anxiously for me. The first thing I made out throw the dark light was Edward golden eyes. We stared at each other for several moments ignoring our surroundings until I worked up the nerve to hop into his arms and hold him close.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this," I whispered into his shoulder.

"You silly girl, I'm happy I didn't have to leave you," he said holding me. "I never wanted to leave you again," he murmured.

"Bella," I heard Alice's small voice say. Edward placed me back on the ground and kissed my forehead before turning me loose to Alice.

"Alice," I smiled. I wish for just a moment I could cry, because the feelings inside of me were gushing.

"I'm a terrible person," I cried to her. "I was such a bitch, how can you ever even forgive me?" I asked her. Alice gave me a sad smile then wrapped her little arms around me.

"Easily," she smiled. I laughed at her and took a deep breath. Suddenly a deep pain went racing all around my head making me cringe.

"What was that, are you okay?" Jane asked me with a worried expression.

"Yeah just a headache," I said. As soon as the words left my mouth I realized how weird that sounded. I hadn't gotten a headache since I was changed, and I'm pretty sure it was impossible.

"Headache?" Jane asked. I didn't want to get off task so I just shook my head,

"I'm fine, exceptionally happy everyone got out okay," I grinned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Santiago twitch uncomfortable. I walked over to him and gave him a sympathetic look

"I'm so sorry," I told him. Santiago shook his head and looked away.

"There was nothing you could have done," he said.

"We could have warned you," Jane said.

"I would have thought you where lying," he muttered.

"I'm just happy Jane convinced you to come," I said. Edward came up behind me and grabbed my hand.

"Everyone is expecting us by sun rise, we should get on out way," Edward said taking control. I tried ignoring the pounding sensation in my head and did my best to keep up with the pack as we ran.

EPov

When we about an hour away from home I noticed Bella was struggling to stay with everyone, and anytime she ran over uneven land she winced in pain. Everyone decided it was a good time to stop, so while they were all out hunting I took my chance to make sure Bella was okay.

"Do you need to hunt?" I asked Bella who was leaning against a tree to support herself.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice filled with exhaustion.

"Bella you don't look okay, I think you need some blood into your system," I said getting more worried by the second.

"Ow," Bella complained. She fell down to her knees and started clutching her back in pain.

"Bella!" I shouted grabbing her into my arms.

"My back," she said, "There's something in my back," she cried out.

"Edward what's going on?" Alice asked looking at me with a scared expression.

"I don't know, we need to get her home," he demanded.

"Get it out of my back! Get it out!" Bella cried. Alice stared in horror at Bella while she cried out in pain.

"Alice, get everyone else. I need to get Bella to Carlisle," I said frantically. I grabbed Bella and quickly started darting threw the forest. With every step I took I was making Bella hurt even more, but the house was close by and I had to get her to Carlisle quickly. When the house was only miles in distance I noticed Bella had stopped struggling. Not because the pain had gone away, but because she had blacked out.

**Tehehe I cant wait to share my ideas with you guys, I have a good one in mind! Read review and keep posted, knew chapter will be posted shortly!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT!**

**I saw Breaking Dawn and…. WOWWWW! Loved it Loved it loved it! I'm actually going back to see it again soon! Can't believe we actually have to wait a year in order to see the second one… very absurd! **

**At the bottom of my profile I added a picture of the guy I think should play Santiago or what he looks like in my head…. of course I put Ben Barnes because I'm very obsessed with him and everybody should have a beautiful face like his, but it truly does fit his description… **

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! It's great to know I still have followers that like my writing!**

The first thing I heard when I ran threw the doors of my house was Esme, "Edward, your home!" she cried running over to me. "Is that Bella?" she asked in horror and confusion.

"Where is Carlisle," I asked her quickly.

"Edward what's going on?" Esme asked gentle.

"Where is he!" I yelled. Before Esme could answer Emmet and Jasper had entered the room and stood from afar watching me. Then suddenly Carlisle came down stairs and rushed over to me.

"Edward," Carlisle said in a hushed tone.

"Don't let her die," I whispered in dread. "She can't die," I repeated. Carlisle quickly grabbed Bella from my arms and we all raced upstairs to his office. There was a small door by his bookshelf that looked like a closet door but once opened it was a small room with chemicals and an outstretched bed. Carlisle gently placed her on the bed and started asking me questions.

"What happened to her Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure," I cried out. "She got dizzy and light headed, and then she started complaining her back was hurting just before she dropped," I informed him.

"She told me she had a headache," I heard a new voice say. It was Jane who must have just gotten here with Santiago and Demetri.

"She's in shock," I heard Santiago say.

"Excuse me?" I jumped at him. The second I said this the thoughts of others went crazy.

_Why is he getting so angry?_

_Are they dating again?_

_Did Bella finally forgive him? This is great!_ I did my best to ignore the comments and continued glaring at Santiago.

"There was only one time I have every seen this happen to a vampire. I met a man named Steven about two hundred years ago .He was an average vampire with no powers of the ordinary," Santiago said examining Bella.

"Get to your point!" I yelled at him growing anxious by the second.

"He woke up with the capability to use mind compulsion," Santiago said.

"Your saying-" Carlisle started.

"He went threw a transformation and gained a power, yes," Santiago said.

"Is that possible?" Esme asked in a worried tone.

"I have never heard of such a thing," Carlisle said.

"Jasper?" I heard Alice calling. There was a moment of silence, we all listened as Alice ran up the stairs and stared dumbfounded at Jasper who was grinning miraculously.

"Alli," Jasper smiled in his southern accent. Alice's face lit up and before Jasper could react she had charged into his arms. "I missed you," I just barely heard him whisper to her.

"Santiago, this man you were talking about did he live what ended up happening?" Carlisle asked.

"He was fine; he woke up and went on with him life. But he didn't only gain the power of mind compulsion," Santiago said.

"He gained the ability to summon new powers," Demetri said putting the pieces together. I bent down next to Bella and trailed my fingers down her soft cheeks.

"You're going to be okay love," I muttered to her.

"I should have seen this coming," Alice muttered, "If I could have gotten a vision about this then I could have helped more," Alice said.

"It's not your fault Alli," Jasper reassured her. Jaz took Alice's hand, entwined it with his then kissed the back of her palm.

"She's going to be fine Edward, when the transformation is over she will have a new power and be stronger," Santiago assured me. I smiled lightly and nodded.

"Thank you," I told him sticking out my hand. Santiago nodded and shook it gladly.

"Edward," Esme finally said with a small smile. I grinned back at my adoptive mom and hugged her tight. "It's so great that your back," she said.

"I know, and it's all thanks to these people," I said motioning to the Volturi.

"Well you are all welcomed to stay as long as you need," Carlisle said.

"Alice, Jasper why don't you all go take our guest up the spare bedrooms and show them how the shower works. I'm sure after a day of running hot water would be nice," Esme smiled.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Demetri why don't you go first. I would like to speak to Jane outside for a few moments," Santiago said. Demetri glanced back between the two but nodded.

While we were in the forest waiting for Bella to show up I had just barely been able to read Alec's mind and listen in on there conversation. Not only did I pick up that Alec was in love with Bella, but that Santiago and Jane were also. But reading Santiago's mind right now made me feel bad for Jane, because what he was about to tell her was going to break her heart.

"Edward, it's really good to see you," Emmet said.

"Yeah, we truly missed you," Rosalie smiled. I gave them a smile and thanked them.

"Let's go check on the others," they all agreed leaving Bella and me alone.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's hoarse voice call.

"I'm right here love," I said taking her hand.

"What's happening to me?" she asked.

"Your getting stronger," I told her unable to hide my smile.

"I feel weaker," she just barely smirked.

"Just for now, but Santiago thinks you're going threw some transformation where you're getting a new power," I grinned at her.

"That could be helpful in the long run," Bella sighed.

"I know you might be scared about what's going to happen, but remember we all are here for you," I reassured her.

"I know," she whispered. "Could you help me up?" Bella asked me with an embarrassing expression.

"Of course," I said helping Bella onto her feet and walking her gently down to the kitchen where the others were gathered.

JanePOV

Santiago lead me down to a big stream that divided the forest into two sections. I remember Bella telling me that no vampire was allowed to cross it because it was werewolf territory so I made sure not to near it.

"Jane," Santiago's sweet voice said.

I turned to look him in the eyes and smile at him. "Yes?" I asked taking his hands in mine.

"I can't do this, I know the Volturi had betrayed me but I can't sit her and plot how we are going to destroy them," Santiago said.

"That's not even what were doing, Bella and Edward are going to decide, and we should bet here for support," I said lightly. Santiago shook his hands away from me and ran his fingers threw his hair looking for words. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Jane, I have been having this vibe that you look at me more than just your mentor or a friend," Santiago said in all truth. "But it needs to stop," he ordered. I looked at him, my face full of confusion and shook my head.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Love gets in the way of everything; right now we have a goal. And if I am going to stay that will be my main priority," Santiago said.

"So you lead me on to break me down?" I asked him in disbelief. I so badly wanted to cry out to him and let him know this isn't just some crush. But like Bella had said awhile ago, I'm just a child to him.

"I never meant to lead you on," Santiago said.

"You're lying," I begged him.

"Jane," Santiago soothed me.

"No!" I yelled at him turning away.

"It was never you, it was always Bella," Santiago said. I stopped dead in my tracks, a feeling of regret creeping over me.

"What?" I whispered. Santiago shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"She gets everything she wants," I cried running towards the house.

Santiago POV

"Jane!" I called to her, but I wasn't quick enough. I darted into the house after her but found Emmet already grasping her arms protecting Bella.

"I hate you, how could you do this to me!" Jane yelled at Bella who looked confused and desperate.

"Tell me what's going on Jane," Bella said gently.

"You stole him from me, you knew I loved him and you stole him!" Jane said fighting Emmet's grasp.

"Jane, she didn't do anything wrong," I yelled.

"Don't talk to me!" she cried out. Jane dropped down to her knees crying tearless sobs. I glanced at Bella who was looking at Jane with fear. We all just barely heard Bella call out.

"Let her go," she ordered.

"Bella," Emmet argued.

"Let her go now," Bella said again. Emmet took a second to debate him options but then finally decided to let go of Jane.

"Please Bella;" Edward said reaching for her, "You're not healthy yet." Bella ignored Edward and walked slowly over to Jane who was still kneeling on the ground. Everyone in the room looked on edge as Bella neared Jane.

"Talk to me Jane," Bella insisted. She knelt down next to Jane and brushed her hair back. "Tell me what happened." Jane didn't answer; she just shook her head and hugged her arms around herself.

"Jane will take when she's ready," Alice said defending her.

Bpov

"Fine," I sighed, "Edward I'm thirsty," I complained. Edward entwined our fingers and squeezed my hand.

"Is animal blood okay?" Edward asked. A feeling of guilt crept over me and I nodded instantly.

"I want to be a better person now," I said to him

"You don't have to do this just for me," he insisted.

"No, I want to do this for me," I proposed. Edwards face lit up and he kissed my lightly on the lips.

"That's great," he smirked. "Let's go love."

"Edward, when will I know for sure what my new power is? How do I know if I even got a knew power?" I asked him once we were set off far into the woods.

"I guess we will just have to wait. Do you feel any different?" he asked me.

"No, not really. What if I just had a cold or something, isn't that possible?" I asked him with curiosity.

"I suppose it could be," Edward mused.

"What happens if it is a bad power?" I asked quietly.

"Is there really such thing as a bad power?" Edward thought out loud.

"I don't know, maybe," I sighed.

"Bella," Edward said stopping me in my tracks. "Don't worry about this anymore. No matter what happens, even if you get a bad power I will still be here with you," he smiled.

"I guess that does sound a little weird, maybe there are no bad powers," I laughed at myself. Edward took my hand again and smiled down at me, and even if it wasn't possible I swore I felt butterflies swarming in my stomach.

After many lessons about how to tame the animals Edward finally let my instants take over. I stalked an elk for many minutes, Edward following close by to make sure I didn't get hurt. Eventually my thirst was getting out of hand and I was sick of being played by a fury beast I threw a little power at the animal land controlling it to stop running. After this I plowed it over and finally subdued my thirst

"That's unfair!" Edward laughed.

"Hey you never said we couldn't use our powers," I smiled up at him.

"You're a messy eater," Edward laughed at my ruined clothing. "I think the next lesson needs to be on manner," he joked.

"Don't even act like you mastered this the first time you tried," I argued with him.

"No, I actually think I looked worse then you," he grinned. I smiled back at Edward and leaned my head on his shoulder. It felt amazing just to know that I was free, I wasn't trapped taking orders from a slimy man inside of a castle. I was with the people I loved.

**I'm going to be completely honest; I really didn't like this chapter…. I know I should have revised it and rewritten it but it's a Sunday so I have homework and school tomorrow so I decided to let it be. Sorry if you think it's a disappointment! Next chapter will be better I PROMISE!**


	8. Chapter 8

We were just about to near the house when Edward groaned, "Oh no," he sighed sprinting ahead of me and running into the house. I quickly followed after him and saw everyone sitting around the living room with nervous expressions on there faces. "Alice," Edward said, his voice filled with stress.

Without having to ask what he was thinking Alice shook her head, "There is nothing we can do Edward," she muttered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Volturi found out you never showed up at the Denali coven," Alice said.

"How did it happen so quick?" I asked amazed.

"You covered up your tracks as far as the Volturi goes but you never cleared the air with Kate and Eleazar, they were clueless," Carlisle explained further on.

"No," I whispered then my mind instantly went to Alec. "Alec told him didn't he?" I asked Alice. Her face dropped and her eyes plummet to the ground. "Jane?" I asked wondering if she knew anything.

"He only wanted to protect you," she said before I could get angry.

"That makes no sense seeing he put us in danger!" I yelled my anger getting to me.

"Almost ever man you have met has fallen in love with you, almost everyone in this room is and Alec is just one of them. This isn't just about you anymore," she hissed.

I ignored her comment and groaned, "Your right, this is my fault I have put everyone in danger and I wont let it happen anymore. I'm going to meet them," I decided quickly.

"Bella don't do this again, let's sit down and talk about it," Edward said grabbing my hand to make sure I didn't disappear. I looked around at the faces of the people I loved most and wanted to cry. I couldn't and wouldn't let anyone get hurt. Ever.

"You have to be kidding me," Edward growled. We all waited a few seconds to see if we could catch on, and we surely did. Out of habit I took a deep breathe and I couldn't decide if the scent that filled my nose was disgusting or reliving.

"Is that wet dog?" Jane asked trying to brush the air away from her.

"Jake," I whispered. My body was filled with shock yet pure joy. Before anyone could react I let go of Edwards hand and ran out the door to where my ex best friend stood. His face looked disappointed yet I knew there was joy behind his disappointing look.

"Hey Bells," his husky voice called. Before I could think twice I sprinted over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Just another lover," I heard Jane mutter in disgust.

"Cut it out Jane," Santiago snapped immediately shutting her up. No matter how hard Jane tried, nothing was going to bring me down. At the time I needed him most Jacob came, and I couldn't be happier.

"Jake," I whispered heartbroken when his arms didn't immediately wrap around me like they used to, but after a few torturous seconds he caved and his warm around picked my up and spun me around.

"Sam told me you guys were all here; I didn't know what to do. I had to come see you," he said taking both my hands into his and squeezed them.

"Did you think I was dead?" I whispered to him. Jake looked away from my eyes and shook his head no.

"When there was a buzz going around that you had been kidnapped I never believed it, I thought the Cullen's did something to you. But then they moved back without you and I was scared for you," Jacob said. "I'm a pathetic wolf," he chuckled with a slight smile.

"It wasn't the Cullen's, it was the Volturi," I said. Jake looked up and saw unfamiliar faces where the Cullen's stood.

"The pack won't be happy that you have added so many members to the family," Jake said in a stern voice.

"They didn't change them, that's Jane, Demetri and Santiago Volturi," I explained to him. Jake nodded and looked back into my eyes, our hands still connected.

"Bella, don't forget the Volturi will be visiting soon. Maybe that's something Jacobs pack will be interested in," Edward said lightly.

"Why are they coming?" Jacob asked in an all business voice.

"We betrayed them," I shrugged casually.

"You're a whole new person Bella," Jacob smiled, "I'm proud."

"Well that's not the point. If there coming here there looking for a fight and that means we need to get everyone away from here," I told him gently.

"No way," Jacob said. "We might be mortal enemies but you're still my Bella, if there's a fight I'm there," Jake argued.

"I would love you to be there, but having the wolves in this fight just gives the Volturi another reason to get angry. You have to understand Jake," I told him. Jacob glanced between me and Edward, who had taken a few closer steps to me.

"What's going on with you two?" he asked me. At this point I had no clue what was running threw Jacobs mind, and I didn't want him to leave angry at me so soon.

"Lets talk in private," I said loudly so all the spectators would get the message. Jake glanced back between Edward and I again then nodded. Everyone disappeared back into the house then Jacob and I walked down by the rushing river.

"I really missed you Bella," Jacob said shoving his hands into his pockets. "Before if I were worried about you I could have just driven over and made sure you were okay, but now I have no clue what's going on. To be honest it makes me nervous," Jacob said embarrassingly. I had never seen Jake pour so many emotions out so quickly, it made me feel guilty for not coming to see him.

"Are you supposed to me here Jacob?" I asked him curiously.

"I can make my own decisions," Jake smiled.

"I don't want to get you in trouble," I said.

"With whom?" he asked.

"Sam and the pack," I explained.

"I'm the leader now Bella, no one can boss me around," he told me.

"Seriously? You're the alpha?" I asked him happily. Jake nodded and gave me a proud smile.

"That's great Jacob," I complimented him.

"Bella, I'm going to be completely honest here. What is going on with your eyes?" Jacob joked. I hadn't looked in a mirror in a long time but I knew my eyes were still a dull red. I'm actually surprised he didn't mention them sooner seeing they crept most people out.

"I used to feed on humans," I said shamefully.

"Used to?" he asked.

"Not anymore, I don't even want to think about all those people I killed," I admitted.

"Wow you must really scare humans," Jake chuckled a little.

"I don't want to scare them; I even tried wearing contacts but the venom burns right threw them. They don't last more than a minute," I said feeling slimy.

"I think you look great," Jake said clearly lying, but the gesture was nice and helpful.

"Thanks Jacob." We walked in silence for a few moments taking in everything around us and getting our thoughts collected.

"There's something else you should know," Jacob said looking down at his feet.

"Go ahead," I urged him on. He was silent for a moment trying to speak countless times but his words fell from his mouth.

"I imprinted," he finally said. I always thought about this moment and wondered how I would feel. At first I thought I would be angry and upset that I wouldn't come first to Jake, but now that it truly happened there was no way on earth I could be angry with him. I stopped walking and gave him a huge smile.

"Really?" I asked. Jake nodded and smiled looking slightly relived.

"I thought you would be angry," he admitted.

"Never! What's her name? What's she like?" I asked him curiously wanting to know everything.

"Her name is Adriana, and she the most amazing person on this planet. You would like her," he assured me.

"I would love to meet her," I told him. Jacob sighed and looked at me with shame.

"I haven't told her about vampires," he said.

"Does she know that your-" I started.

"Yeah she knows that, but she took it really hard Bella. I'm scared that telling her about vampires will completely ruin everything between us," he sighed.

"You shouldn't keep secrets from her," I told Jacob.

"Maybe you can come with me when I tell her about them," Jacob suggested. I thought about it for a moment, I had a lot on my platter right now and time was limited before the Volturi would be coming. But then I looked back at Jake, I had missed him so much and not hat he was finally back I had to cherish every minute with him.

"Okay," I agreed.

"This really means a lot to me," Jacob said as we started heading back to the house.

"I know," I nodded thinking about Edward's reaction when I told him I was going. When we reached the house Edward was already waiting on the doorstep looking angry and disappointed.

"I guess that answers my question," Jacob mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, were together," I sighed walking up to Edward who was tense and stiff.

"I don't want you crossing the border," Edward ordered.

"The border does not involve me. I'm not a Cullen and if the alpha agrees I'm going," I told him lightly.

"We have so much to do," Edward said anxiously grabbing my hand, once again being paranoid of me leaving him.

"When I get back that's the first thing we will do," I promised Edward. _"I will be safe I promise, you have to let me go," _I said stringing words threw his mind. He let out a sigh and let go of my hand.

"Fine," he agreed storming back into the house.

"Already having relationship problems," Jake said throwing me a helmet.

"No," I snapped. I threw the helmet back on the ground and hopped onto the bike. "I'm a vampire Jacob, falling off your bike and cracking my head isn't such a worry anymore," I laughed. Jake shook his head and got on as well and we drove off to the reservation.

I had forgotten how much I truly missed this place. All the little cottages filled with members of Jakes tribe and family made me feel homely, but I was nervous about what all these people I had grown so close to would think about me now. "Relax," Jake said walking me down the street to the house where Emily and Sam lived. I heard lots of shuffling and laughter from inside the quarters and waited for Jake to step in first before following.

"Jacob, come in" I heard Emily call, a smile in her voice. "Sam isn't home, the pack went for a run," she said.

"Hello Emily, I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend," he said cautiously.

"You know your guests are always welcomed," Emily said.

"Bella," Jacob called for me. I slowly neared the corner and came to stand by Jacob; I was surprise how familiar Emily looked. The same jagged black hair and beautiful smooth skin. The same scar covering half her face. Emily gasped; she was clearly surprised to see me soon another voice sounded. The cute girl by Emily was clearly not gasping for the same reason. She was for the same reason everyone else did, the red eyes, white smooth skin, and the unbelievable beauty.

"Jacob, Sam will be home soon and I don't think-" Emily started to say avoiding my eyes.

"Please, give her a chance," Jake's husky voice begged. There was a moment of silence, I watched Emily carefully as she mulled the situation over.

"It's been awhile Bella," Emily choked out, "I would offer you a bagel but clearly that's not what your hungry for," she said, a bit snotty for normal. I didn't answer; I just stood there and looked up at Jake for help. After a long awkward silence a new voice spoke.

"I'm Arianna," the little girl said. She was merely 15 years old and her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun. Although she looked frightened and clearly confused she offered her hand. The usual shocking reaction played on her face when she felt my icy hands.

"Bella," I said lightly. Arianna stopped in front of Jake and gave him a small smile.

"Arianna, this is my friend Bella I told you about," Jake said. I wasn't aware that Jake had mentioned me at all but the second he informed Arianna of this her shoulders eased and she didn't look so frightened.

"Oh it's nice actually meeting you. Jacob told me all about me but said you were really sick and no one could see you," she explained.

"Yes, it was really bad," I said going with Jakes plan.

"I thought he was just kidding, it's great to know he wasn't lying," her lips curved into a small smile directed towards Jake. Jake automatically smiled back and took Arianna's hand into his.

"There's more to the story Ari," Jacob informed her. She looked at Jake carefully then nodded her head.

"That figures," she muttered.

"Maybe this can wait," Emily said quickly, "He won't want to put anyone in danger here," she said.

"No one will be in danger," Jacob said.

"That's not entirely true," I sighed lightly. "The Volturi always knows who is aware of us and who isn't," I told Jacob.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked suddenly annoyed and tense.

"I didn't want you to run off so soon. I miss you Jake, you can't go anywhere," I begged him. Arianna waited patiently at Jakes side growing more and more anxious as our private conversation went on.

"Why would I do that?" Jake growled at me.

"Don't you dare get me angry," I snapped at him, this was the most people I had been around in awhile and although I had just fed my throat was already burning.

"This is what I was talking about," Emily cried, "I'm sorry Bella but you are no longer welcomed here anymore," she insisted.

"Stop," Arianna ordered. "I'm sick of the lies and secrets, Jake if you have something to say then say it," she said. Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose and finally nodded.

"You right. Bella was very sick awhile back, but not just any ordinary cold," he said looking up at Ari.

"Food poisoning?" Ari soft voice cracked almost hopefully.

"No, you asked me if there was anything else out there like me. I lied to you, I wanted to protect you and I didn't want you to leave me," Jake explained.

"But," she urged him on giving my red eyes a quick glance.

"Bella was sick because she was in a transformation zone," Jake finally said.

"Transforming into what?" she said looking nervously at me again.

"A vampire," I finished for Jake when he was unable to answer.

"A vampire," Arianna repeating. She let go of Jacobs hand and walked towards me slowly. "You're a vampire?" she asked unsure if she believed Jake.

"Yes," I said with a smile trying to make her feel better, but from the scared expression it caused her to make I figured that's the opposite of what I was doing.

"How aren't you burning to pieces?" she asked me examining my skin.

"Later I will explain everything, but Bella we need to go. Sam is on his way," Jake said quickly.

"No, I need to stay and warn him for himself. You all need to leave, I'm not risking any more lives I made that clear Jacob," I ordered. Jake hesitated but I think he understood her could push me around anymore so he nodded.

"Suit yourself, but you might be handling another war when Sam sees you."

**Wow longer then most chapters but I got my point a crossed! I forgot how hard it is to write two stories but I'm doing my best to keep up! Hope you liked it tell me what you think!**


	9. The End

**First this is my last chapter! Yahh! Second, I think I got Jacobs girlfriend Arianna all messed up, I said Adrianna one time but in this chapter it's Arianna! Oops! Anyway read my A/N at the bottom for another note!**

"When is he coming?" I asked Emily who was still standing quietly in the back of the kitchen.

"Shortly," she answered.

"What else is there out there?" Arianna asked me.

"What do you mean?" I said giving her a glance. This all must be hard for her, she was only 15 and accepting that vampires and wolves exist probably feels terrible.

"Fairies, angels, demons, brain eating zombies, what else is out there?" she asked getting irritated.

"Nothing that we know of," I answered her honestly.

"Great, I'm going to have to check under my bed for the boogie monster," she said sarcastically.

"You don't think this is hard for me too? I am the monster kids are checking under the bed for!" Jake screamed out in frustration. "Bella you need to leave," Jake begged.

"I need to warn the pack for myself, if San knows there coming he will get you away," I argued.

"I'm not leaving you," he debated against me.

Suddenly a warm surge went threw me and I realized a very familiar scent. Although it was miles away I could just barely make it out. "Do you smell that?" I asked Jake. He sniffed at the air a few times then shrugged his shoulders.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"The Volturi," I said taking an educated guess.

"Who are the Volturi and why are they dangerous?" Arianna asked impatiently.

"There the only vampires that will kill me," I muttered. "I need to go," I said heading for the door. Just as I was about to open the wooden door someone got there first and flung it open with force.

"How was Alaska Bella?" Sam asked with stern eyes.

"I Never made it," I said. _Please distract them Jacob, I need to get out of here, I have to get to the Cullen's _I said in Jakes mind_. _He gave me a suspicious look and when he didn't move his stance I tried someone else.

_When I say now, create a scene so I can get out of here. _I said to Arianna. She gave me a frightened look and let out a scared squeal. _Please_ I urged her. She looked around and noticed she was the only one who heard I was talking, then she let out a sigh and finally nodded in agreement.

"What a shame, I have heard that the penguins are wonderful tasting," he said staring into my red eyes. The strong dog smell was overwhelming yes it made my mouth water and my throat ache.

"Sam, I invited her over. Don't turn this into a problem," Jacob said.

"I think Bella made it I into a problem three years ago when she devoted her life to blood suckers," Sam said stalking towards me.

_Now!_ I shouted at Arianna, it took her a few seconds but she finally let out a shriek and fell to the group pretending to faint. Jake ran to her side along with most of the pack, I took one look at him for the last time then ran out of the house to the Cullen's.

"Bella," Sam called.

"My family is in trouble, I need to go help them," I said to him.

"You are not a Cullen therefore they are not your family. I'm warning you now, I won't hesitate to rip you coven apart if someone innocent gets hurt," he growled.

"You're not the alpha, you don't make the decisions," I snapped at him. At this point my throat was near burning and I had to get out of here before I burst.

"Look at her eyes," I heard Emily mutter to Jake who realized Arianna was faking and was scolding her for making him nervous.

"Sam step back," Jake said stepping in between us.

"Jacob," I warned taking in a deep breath and holding it. I just starting to stop drinking human blood, I still didn't have much self control.

"Leave," Jake ordered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him before darting out of the house. By the time I actually got to the Cullen's the Volturi had been there for over ten minutes, and they had just disappeared.

"Bella," Edward cried to me, but as I neared the house the only thing I was paying attention to was Demetri lying on the ground, tearless sobs over coming him.

"No, Jane don't go stay with me," Santiago cried.

"What happened?" I asked nervously.

"Don't go any closer," Edward begged hanging onto me.

"Edward what happened!" I shouted again. When no body answered I peeled off his grip and ran over to Demetri, that's when I noticed it wasn't only him laying on the ground, it was also Jane.

"Jane look at me please!" he shouted. Jane's eyes slowly turned and glanced at him half dazed. "I love you Jane, so much. I only wanted to protect you and keep you away from me like your brother asked. I wanted you to be safe. Don't die Jane, please don't die," Santiago whispered holding her limp body.

"Did the Volturi do this to her?" I asked scared to hear the answer. "What did they do to her, why didn't you come get me!" I yelled at Edward. Then I noticed a hovering body just behind him. Alec.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stalking towards him.

"I came with Aro," he said slightly relived to see me, yet frightened by my angry expression.

"Why didn't you stop him, why did you let him hurt her?" I asked shoving him in the stomach.

"Bella, there was nothing anyone could have done. They showed up out of no where, Alice couldn't see them," he explained in a soft tone. "Alec had nothing to do with it," he said pulling me away from Alec before I hurt him.

"Yes he did! He told him! You told Aro where we were and it's your fault this happened to her," I growled moving away from Edward and taking another step towards Alec. Just then strong hands wrapped around my waist and tossed me away from Alec.

"Bella calm down!" Emmet growled keeping me at a safe distance.

"I loved you," Jane sighed helplessly making everyone turn to look at her, "How could you do this?" she muttered to Demetri.

"I don't know, I'm a terrible person. But you can't leave me, you can't," Santiago sobbed. If I were human I'm sure I would be sobbing, just like Santiago and the rest of the crowed. Edward walked up to me, took my hand and sheltered my eyes away from the tragic scene by shoving my face into his shoulder.

"Jane?" Alec whispered coming closer. We all waited intensely for Jane to answer, but nothing came out of her lips. "No," Alec muttered lightly, "No! This is all your fault you ignorant monster!" he screamed runing at Santiago. But Santiago didn't react, he sat motionless, still holding Jane's body.

"This cant be real," I growled pulling away from Edward and running over to Jane. I quickly slid down next to Santiago and took Jane's hand. "Come on Jane, get up," I cried helplessly.

"Carlisle," I called. "You have to be able to do something, what did Aro do to her? She has to get better," I said gripping her hand harder.

"Bells," Edward called walking forward, but I ignored him and continued begging.

"Please Jane, your so strong just get up," I begged. Everyone was expecting the same silent result but instead, Jane's eyes opened and looked up into Santiago's.

"Jane?" he asked nervously, his voice filled with confusion.

"What happened?" Jane muttered almost sleepily.

"Carlisle," Edward called rushing over to me and Jane.

"Jane, are you alright? How do you feel?" Carlisle asked her examining her eyes.

"I'm fine, what's wrong?" she asked sitting up in Santiago's lap.

"D-did I just?" I asked in confusion looking down at my hands then back at Jane. Had I seriously brought her back to life?

"She was dead," Edward muttered, "Bella must have done this," he said in amazement.

"What are you talking about?" Jane demanded, "How was I dead?" she asked her tone scared and confused.

"What do you remember?" Carlisle asked her.

"I don't know, I saw Aro coming for Santiago and I think I ran after him," Jane said hastily. "I can't think straight," she sighed. Santiago took Jane's hand and kissed the palm of it.

"Did Bella bring her back to life?" Edward muttered to Carlisle.

"I think we just found her new power," Carlisle smiled.

"Healing?" Edward asked

"It's possible," Carlisle said helping Jane to her feet. "Let's get you inside, Esme can you get some blood from my office?" Carlisle asked. Before I could step in with them Edward grabbed my hand and pulled my aside.

"What happened?" I asked Edward once everyone had gone inside the house.

"Alice couldn't see the Volturi coming, they came after Santiago because they thought he was the once who planned it coming here. I heard Jane's thoughts about charging and I tried running after her but Aro got there first," Edward sighed.

"It's not your fault," I reassured him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What you do to Jane was amazing," he whispered, placing his own hands around my waist.

"I don't know how I did that," I admitted shamefully.

"Were going to figure this out together," Edward promised.

"The war isn't over yet," I sighed resting my head on his stomach.

"Your our big advantage Bella, your so strong, you can do anything," he said placing his lips on his forehead. "I love you, my sweet Bella" he whispered to me.

"I love you too," I smiled feeling an overwhelming sense of love and happiness for the first time in awhile.

**Okay well that's were I'm ending the story! I hope you guys liked it and I'm really happy with the outcome of all my reviews and support. I know that vampires don't really die without being torn apart or burned but I just added that little twist to the end for affect! Thanks everyone for making this story possible! Love you all!**


End file.
